1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a package structure and an electronic device using the same, and more particularly to a package structure for receiving a first signal and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, projectors are classified into liquid crystal display (LCD) projectors, digital light processing (DLP) projectors and cathode ray tube (CRT) projectors.
As an example, digital micro-mirror devices are material for DLP to project an image. Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional digital micro-mirror device. The digital micro-mirror device 100 includes a substrate 110, a heat sink 120, a sealant 130, a glass structure 160 and a chip 140. The substrate 110 has an opening 113. The heat sink 120 covers the opening 113. The heat sink 120 is used for carrying the chip 140 and dissipating the heat generated by the chip 140. The glass structure 160 is disposed above the chip 140. The sealant 130 covers the chip 140, the glass structure 160 and the substrate 110.
The light 150 passes through the sealant 130 and the glass structure 160 to contact with the chip 140. The surface of the sealant 130 is usually unsmooth due to the material characteristics, so that the light 150 is normally reflected or scattered when passing through the sealant 130 and the glass structure 160. Under such circumstances, the quality of imaging is affected.